


Iron Suit

by Purema



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Father Figures, Gen, Protective Peter Parker, Reflection, Steve Rogers is not that bad, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purema/pseuds/Purema
Summary: Steve looks down at the boy to find brown eyes fixed on him.“I can hear your heartbeat elevating, Mr Rogers.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 366





	Iron Suit

Iron Suit

Peter had just stuck his leg out to trip Captain America. Shit. Peter stared at the now sprawling man on the floor with wide eyes. His heart was beating wildly for his act but there was an underlying feeling of justice and even pride thrumming through his mind.

Tony Stark stared with a set of wide eyes of his own when America’s poster boy crashed on his face in his hallway. And the soldier certainly did not stumble. There was a teenager who he had become very familiar with in recent months leaning on a wall casually. Casually enough in his Stark industries hoodie to catch Steve off guard…in the most childish way imaginable. Tony was sure to inform the kid about the fact.

”That was childish, Peter.”

”I am a child.” the kid answered slowly switching his eyes to Stark.

Tone stared. He could see the kid was nervous about what he had just done but his jaw was set and he was meeting Tony’s eyes without hesitation. The kid knew what he had done and seemed to stand by his decision. _Huh._

Peter pushed himself from the wall and walked to stand between Tony and the soldier who was finally getting himself on his feet again. Peter turned his back at Tony to watch the other avenger.

“Was that really necessary? Who are you, child?” asked the captain looking moderately annoyed. Peter looked almost bored but with a hard edge to his stare.

“Peter Parker, sir. I am afraid I had to do what I deemed necessary in order to ensure Mr Stark’s best interests.”

“I’m sure Mr Stark would have been able to handle the situation.” said the captain dryly.

“Just because he could doesn’t mean he should have to do it on his own.” answered Peter testily. Well, as testily as it is possible when you are as sweet as this kid.

“Kid, you really don’t have to defend my honor or whatever it is you are doing. I’m touched, really, but-“

“Tony,” The engineer’s dry monologue was cut short. The kid never called him Tony.

“Everyone who knows us also knows I look up to you. You have taught me better than to let people that I care for get insulted or leave them to defend themselves. I know I don’t have to do anything but as you know; want is a different kind of need.”

“Son, I don’t want you included in this. Step aside and let us grown-ups handle our business.” said the captain surely trying to sound placating and reasonable. Peter’s expression turned into a glare.

“You do not get to call me son. I will _not_ stand aside and you are about to find that forcing me to do so will be surprisingly difficult.” says Peter with calm yet hard voice.

“You seem to think highly of yourself.”

“On the contrary I think it is a mistake you are currently sporting. I think highly of Mr Stark and that is enough.”

Captain America tries to gently shove Peter aside only to realize that the boy doesn’t budge. The avenger pushes and the boy seems like he is stuck to the floor and his muscles feel like steel on his lanky frame in an ill-fitting hoodie. Steve looks down at the boy to find brown eyes fixed on him. “I can hear your heartbeat elevating, Mr Rogers.”

“Who are you?”

“I did introduce myself earlier, Sir. I’m Peter. Please stay away from my mentor until you can speak respectfully.”

Tony doesn’t get to see this side of Peter. He rarely witnesses his power, especially while seeing the burn in his young eyes and the unusual unhappy curl of his mouth. Tony knows Peter is Spider man yet he hasn’t, thankfully, seen the boy fight without a mask. Now he is facing Captain America and seeing Peter’s curly mess of hair seems to do things to Tony’s brain. Nothing else fits into his mind but that hair and Steve’s tall form towering in front of his kid. 

Tony knows this kind of conflict was bound to happen. He is however surprised how personal Peter is making this and how sure and even threatening he is in front of one of his idols.

It seems Steve doesn’t know what to make of the boy. 

In actuality Steve sees himself, his past in this boy. He doesn’t know what the kid is capable of but he has no doubt the boy will do his everything for Tony Stark. Steve recognizes that he is not only picking at a bomb of a boy waiting to unleash whatever it is he has; Steve is risking making an enemy then and there and something in the boy’s eyes on top of his loyalty to Tony makes him think it could turn out to be a huge mistake.

Steve knows better than to judge the book by its cover. He knows a heart like that. He knows the look of someone who is not going to fight to damage but knowing they could.  
Peter knows he cannot win. Peter knows he doesn’t want to hurt the avenger. Peter knows he has enough power to stop Steve from harassing his loved one and he is going to use it. They acknowledge each others’ power but Peter is the one with a higher cost should he falter. So he won’t, and Steve finds himself to be intimidated by this slim figure and young body. Steve glanced earlier to the Stark industries hoodie and knows now that the ill-fitting garment could as well be an iron suit. It bears the Stark mark and generally people who wear it are pledged to the name and formidable in one aspect or another. 

Steve has faced monsters without a second thought. This boy is threatening Captain America yet his intentions are pure. Steve doesn’t remember the last time he felt like he was the monster of the fight.

The Captain still has his hand on the kid’s shoulder. Peter circles his fingers around Steve’s wrist and says quietly; “Captain Rogers, Sir. Please go away.”  
Steve actually shivers at the new contact. The sharpening in the kid’s eyes tells him the boy noticed it.

Steve steps back and the boy lets him. The avenger feels like he has truly been freed, but he doesn’t understand from what. There’re just young brown eyes staring at him and it feels like if the boy pulls the hood over his head his armor will be complete and the only way for Steve to detach himself from him would be to cut his own arm off. Steve is not wearing his armor and in front of Tony he is even more bare than usual.

He decides to do as the boy asks. After all, the kid seems to be the only one of them who still has control of their manners - which probably means Steve only has things to lose here and nothing to gain. He will not fight a child over an argument, no matter the qualities this Peter might hold.

Tony can hardly believe his eyes when Steve turns and starts walking away, disappears into the elevator. Peter turns to finally face him.

“Don’t worry, Mr Stark. I will listen to his heartbeat until he has exited the building.”

Tony stares at the kid. Even after Steve is gone it feels like there is too much power in this space.

“Is it faster than yours, squirt?” his voice comes up lower than usual.

Peter considers, listens, for a few seconds.

“Yes, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello.
> 
> I'm only starting my journey in AO3, tips and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I'm not that big of a Marvel fan, but use way too much time enjoying the dynamic between Peter and Tony anyway. 
> 
> English is not my first language, please bear with me. Baby steps, baby steps.
> 
> :^)


End file.
